Demain est un nouveau jour
by barjy02
Summary: Les Winchester récupèrent enfin d'une chasse quand débarque dans leur Motel, Castiel sérieusement blessé... C'est en le soignant qu'ils réalisent l'importance qu'à cet ange dans leurs vies...


**Pour m'aérer la tête entre 2 UA, j'ai écrit un « petit » One Shot purement SPN.**

**J'espère que cette ficc sans prétention vous plaira.**

**Hurt et Heart…Ca commence dans la douleur et cela se termine sur un nouveau jour…**

**Un merci tout particulier à Marian Clea, ma béta toujours de bons conseils…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me suivent depuis plus de 2 ans ainsi que pour mes nouveaux lecteurs…**

**Ce one shot est pour vous…**

« Demain est un nouveau jour »

Dean se rasait tout en chantant à tue-tête dans la salle de bain…La radio insérée au mur avait un son merdique mais il s'en fichait…

La dernière chasse l'avait éreintée, il venait de passer sa première nuit complète depuis 4 jours…

Sam soupira bruyamment en relevant les couvertures sur lui…Tentant par tous les moyens d'éviter les hurlements aigus de son frère…

On toqua…

Il se leva furieux, il n'aurait donc jamais la paix…

Il se jura qu'au prochain Motel, ils prendraient des chambres séparées…Histoire de passer une nuit complète sans être déranger dans son sommeil par un frère insomniaque…

Les cheveux en bataille, la mine défaite, il ouvrit la porte sur Castiel…

Il se tenait devant lui, la mine aussi défaite que la sienne…

« Cass mais qu'est-ce que… »

Ce qui réveilla Sam tout à fait, ce fut le regard de détresse que lui lança l'ange…

Regard qui se changea en appel à l'aide avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans ses bras…

« Oh putain… DEAN » hurla Sam tirant Castiel vers l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte d'un revers du talon…

« DEAN » hurla-t-il de plus belle…Il tiqua en sentant entre ses doigts, de l'humidité…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, il saignait et pas qu'un peu…

« Nom de Dieu…BORDEL DEAN… »

Il posa l'ange sur le ventre, sur son lit…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit

« Quand tu auras fini de beugler comme un malade…Je vais te la laisser la salle de bain, pas la peine d'hurler »

« Dean » en fixant le corps étendu…

Le visage de l'ainé pâlit…

« Cass …Merde…»

Il se rua vers le lit

« Mec…Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il respirait bruyamment, le souffle sifflant…

Dean jeta un œil à son dos…

« C'est pas normal »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle est où la lumière ? »

« Là quoi ? »

« SA GRACE PUTAIN…Tu le fais exprès de pas comprendre ou quoi ? » s'énerva Dean en se passant une main désespérée dans les cheveux.

« Cass …» lui murmura-t-il, accroupi à hauteur de son visage.

Il vit ses paupières bougées…

« Dean » dans un souffle rauque

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »

« Dean…J'ai mal…Je ne comprends pas…Ca ne se peut pas… »

Il avait les yeux vitreux…Dean tendit une main sur son front…

« Putain…T'es bouillant»

Il tourna son regard vers Sam…Perdu…Un ange qui souffre et qui a de la fièvre…Etait-ce encore un ange ?

« J'ai froid »

Il se releva

« Sam…Aide moi…On va lui enleva son manteau et voir ce qu'il a…Prends les couvertures de réserve..»

Le cadet se leva et fouilla la garde- robe…Une couverture sur la dernière étagère…

Il n'arrêtait pas de saigner…Sam aida Dean à lui enlever son trench puis sa veste….La chemise était déchirée sur plusieurs centimètres, dans le dos, à hauteur du cœur.

« Merde » souffla Dean

Castiel respirait de plus en plus mal, ses mains se crispant sur les draps….

Il expérimentait la douleur de la moins agréable des façons, si on pouvait expérimentée celle-ci d'une autre manière d'ailleurs…

« Tiens bon, Cass…C'est presque fini »

Il ôta le plus doucement qu'il put sa chemise après s'être battu en jurant avec sa cravate…

« Putain, mec…Plus personne n'en porte aujourd'hui… »

Sam recula…Dean se pencha

« Oh Nom de Dieu…Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… » en se tournant vers son cadet

La chair avait été arrachée…Les marques de dents cernaient la blessure…Et Dean comprit

« Merde, Cass…C'était toi… »

Sam tiqua...Dean grimaça devant la plaie béante qui suintait et saignait au rythme des battements de son coeur…

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Sammy…Là, faut trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça parce que ange ou pas, si il continue à pisser le sang comme ça, il va finir par y rester…. »

« Je vais chercher la trousse dans la voiture »

« Passe par l'accueil, demandes leur de nous passer leur trousse aussi… »

« Je leur dis quoi ? »

« Que je me suis coupé en me rasant » pesta Dean

« Je ne sais pas moi….Improvise, Putain…Mais magne toi… »

Sam enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et sortit…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Castiel tremblait de plus en plus

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Dean ? »

Il paniquait face à cette souffrance qui lui était nouvelle.

« Tu es en état de choc…Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là »

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée…Il transpirait de plus en plus…

Dean se retourna et retira la couverture de son lit…Il la jeta sur l'ange qui grimaça au poids de celle-ci sur sa blessure…

Il se remit en position accroupie à sa hauteur…

« Sammy va arriver…»

« Ca va pas, Dean… » Dans un murmure

« Dis- moi ce que tu ressens ? »

« Je ne connais pas de mot pour ça…Je ne connais pas cette sensation...»

Dean ferma les yeux…

La blessure était profonde…Pour avoir eu des blessures similaires, Dean savait la souffrance que devait endurer Castiel…Souffrance qui devait être pire encore pour lui, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue auparavant et que Dean, lui, au fil des années, avait appris à la gérer tant bien que mal…

La porte se rouvrit sur un Sam essoufflé, une trousse sous le bras et l'autre dans la main

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai dû filer en courant…Y avait personne, je l'ai volé mais le chien de garde avait du répondant »

Il avait le bas de pantalon déchiré et semblait saigné

Dean fixa sa jambe

« C'est rien…Juste un coup de dent… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Et lui ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le maintenir…Je ne sais pas si il a encore ou pas, de grâce en réserve mais si c'est le cas, on va avoir du mal à le tenir sans se retrouver coller au plafond… »

« On fait quoi ? Parce que là, c'est pas qu'une simple coupure » s'inquiéta Sam

« On va déjà tâcher d'arrêter l'hémorragie, ça devient urgent… »

« On fait quoi ? On n'a rien pour cautériser une plaie pareille… »

« On improvise… »

Il jeta un œil dans la pièce

« La poubelle…Amène là par ici… »

Sam obéit tout en enlevant sa veste et la jetant sur le fauteuil d'appoint…

Il prit la petite poubelle fermée en aluminium

« Fous y le feu…Trouve de quoi brûler…On va y chauffer la lame du couteau…. »

Sam se raidit

« Tu connais une autre solution toi ? Parce que pour l'hosto, on peut oublier…Il n'est pas… »

Il se pencha vers Sam

«….comme nous et son état va les pousser à poser des questions dont on ne connait pas nous même toutes les réponses… »

« Visiblement tu en connais quelques- unes » siffla Sam

Il allait répliquer quand une plainte vint du lit…Castiel convulsait…

« Oh putain…Manquait plus que ça… »

Ils coururent jusqu'au lit pour le maintenir couché…

Dean attrapa sa montre sur la table de chevet et en calla le bracelet entre les dents de l'ange…

« Calme -toi, Cass»

Ce dernier repoussa violemment Sam qui fut projeté contre le mur mitoyen puis il s'évanouit en serrant les draps…

Dean courut vers son frère

« Sammy, ça va ? »

« En tous cas, voilà qui répond à ta question… » répondit le cadet en se relevant massant sa nuque douloureuse

« Mais comment peut- il souffrir comme un homme et réagir comme un ange ? »

« J'en sais rien…On lui posera la question plus tard mais là, y a plus urgent »

Il sortit le couteau de son sac…Sam opina et s'occupa du feu ….Dean le vit disparaitre dans la salle de bain…

Il revint un essuie trempé sous les yeux de son frère, dubitatif

« Evitons un incendie » lança Sam en jetant l'essuie sur la chaise près de la table…

Il ferma le verrou après avoir pris le soin de pendre à l'extérieur « Do not disturb »

Il vérifia que les rideaux étaient bien tirés, le tout sous le regard de son ainé…

Dean ouvrit la première trousse…ll y prit la poudre cicatrisante, le désinfectant…

Prépara des compresses…

Sam mit plusieurs minutes à faire chauffer la lame…Il prit l'essuie pour se protéger de la chaleur qui se propageait dans le manche…

Castiel se réveilla

« Merde » marmonna Dean…Il aurait voulu que l'ange évite de faire connaissance avec cette nouvelle douleur qui serait pire que celle qu'il supportait jusqu'alors…

Il respirait de plus en plus mal…Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement fiévreux qu'ils en paraissaient presque transparent…

« Dean »

« Je suis là » se penchant vers lui, un sourire de réconfort sur les lèvres.

Il vit une larme coulée le long de sa joue…Castiel, le soldat de Dieu, pleurait …

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

« C'est la douleur, Cass…Elle est tellement forte que ton corps l'exprime par le chagrin »

« Mais je ne suis pas triste…J'ai juste mal »

Dean lui posa sa main sur son front.

« Je sais, Cass… »

Il leva les yeux au plafond en soufflant

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coups-là »

« Je suis trop faible, Dean…Je peux pas t'aider »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides, Cass…J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance »

L'ange tiqua

« Je te fais toujours confiance! »

Dean prit la chemise jetée au sol avec laquelle il se mit à essuyer la sueur sur le front de l'ange…

Sam l'observait faire, sans un mot…

Dean, ce grand frère protecteur répétant avec l'ange les mêmes gestes qu'il avait posés pour lui tant de fois auparavant…

« On doit cautériser la plaie, Cass…Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

L'ange recula sur le lit geignant sous la douleur…

«On n'a pas le choix…Tu te vides tout ton sang….On doit faire cesser l'hémorragie et ta grâce semble inefficace pour le moment…On ne peut pas courir ce risque… »

Il baissa la tête sous le regard suppliant de Castiel

« Je ne veux pas courir le risque de te perdre, tu comprends, Cass…Avec Sammy, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste…»

Le cadet se tourna vers son frère qui sentit son regard posé sur lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil complice…

Castiel le regarda un long moment…Il opina

« Il faut que tu retiennes ta force, Cass…On ne va pas pouvoir te soigner si tu nous envoies valdinguer dans toute la pièce…Tu comprends ? »

« Attache-moi »

Dean se redressa

« Pardon ? »

« Attache- moi au lit… » Dans un souffle

Dean ne réagit pas…Surpris par les mots de l'ange

« Ecrit ses mots sur les liens »

Il tendit une main tremblante vers Dean, un peu perdu…

Sam attrapa le bloc note du Motel et le stylo posé dessus et le tendit à son frère

« Dean… » le sortant de sa léthargie soudaine

Il tint le bloc devant Castiel qui dans un effort surhumain qui le fit grimacer, y traça un symbole et un mot en énochian…

Sam posa le couteau, lame en travers sur la poubelle…Il se leva et déchira le drap de lit de Dean…Il se pencha sur Castiel et l'attacha sous le regard agité de Dean qui se mit à retranscrire la note du carnet sur chaque lien…

« Merde…Je déteste ce que je suis occupé de faire là… »

Un lien à chaque main et un qui resserra ses chevilles et que Sam relia au pied du lit…

« Sam » d'une voix devenue presque inaudible

Ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de lui, Castiel murmura à son oreille

Dean tournait comme un lion en cage…

« On peut y aller » lança Sam en se dirigeant vers la poubelle…

« Je pourrais jamais » souffla Dean

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Il opina en s'accroupissant devant le visage de Castiel de plus en plus pâle…Marqué par la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus vive…

« Je vais ressentir quoi ? » Il y avait de presque de la terreur dans son regard…

« Une des pires douleurs de ta longue existence, je le crains …Je suis désolé, Cass »

Il retourna et reprit la chemise

« Mords la dessus…Faudrait pas que tu ameutes tout le quartier » en souriant triste

« Pardon…J'aurais voulu t'épargner cette partie-là de notre vie de merde »

Il fit un signe à Sam qui s'approcha

Dean sentit Castiel se tendre, il lui attrapa l'avant- bras en se relevant…Il se pencha sur lui tant pour le maintenir que pour le réconforter…

Sam posa la lame rougie sur la plaie et la fit glisser sur son dos tout en marmonnant la phrase que Castiel lui avait murmurée à l'oreille…

Dean sentit Castiel hurlé sous lui, tous ses muscles se tordant…

Une forte odeur de chair et de sang brûlés…

Sam s'écarta…Castiel avait réussi à briser le lien de ses chevilles …

Dean se pencha, l'ange était conscient, les yeux rougis et vides d'expression.

Il lui enleva la chemise de la bouche…

« C'est fini, Cass…C'est fini… »

Il le détacha tandis que Sam étouffa le feu sous l'essuie mouillé….

Dean lui ramena les bras le long du corps…Il entendait la respiration rapide de Castiel…

Il termina de panser sa plaie…L'ange ne dit pas un mot…

Dean enleva la couverture souillée et le recouvra de celle de réserve, en lui souriant

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Aucune réaction

« Cass ?...Réponds moi, mec » Il regarda inquiet sa poitrine…Elle se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration…Trop vite…

« Cass ? »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et s'endormit

« La prochaine fois, quand je te dirais de ne pas t'en mêler…Obéis…»

Il posa sa main sur son front…La fièvre était toujours présente…

« Sam…Donne-moi ma veste…Vite…Et un verre d'eau…»

Il la lui tendit, Dean en fouilla les poches pendant que Sam prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo de bar de la chambre

Il ouvrit une petite boite et fit glisser dans le creux de sa main plusieurs gélules de paracétamol…

« Aide moi…Faut lui faire avaler ça…On doit faire chuter sa température »

Sam s'assit et le soutint pour éviter que son dos ne soit en contact avec le lit…

Dean lui ouvrit la bouche et tout en glissant les gélules, tâcha de le faire boire…

« Putain, Cass…Fait un effort…Avale »

La bouche resta entre ouverte, l'eau coulant le long de ses lèvres

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes »

Il pinça son nez et lui recouvrit la bouche d'une main

Castiel finit par réagir en recherchant sa respiration et avala en toussant la gorgée d'eau tout en grimaçant sous la douleur, secoué par sa quinte.

« Désolé, mec »

Il ne se réveilla pas pour autant…Sam le recoucha et Dean se leva, les traits marqués

« Je sais pas qui soigner de l'ange ou de l'humain…Pourvu que ça marche »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Sam s'assit à même le sol

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Dean s'affala sur son lit

« Tu vas m'expliquer comme un ange peut terminer dans un tel état ? »

« Comme d'habitude, Sam…En venant nous aider sans réfléchir parce que c'est dans sa nature et qu'on ne peut rien contre »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Ca ne lui servira pas de leçon comme toutes nos erreurs ne nous ont pas servi non plus…Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop »

Sam s'appuya contre le bureau

« Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dean souffla

« Ca faisait 3 jours qu'on était sur la piste de cette bestiole qui nous était inconnue…Puis Garth a téléphoné et nous a tout expliqué…Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oui…Un monstre auquel même papa n'avait jamais eu affaire… »

« Garth a fouillé dans les quelques affaires sauvées de Bobby… »

Dean baissa le regard…Un bref silence

« Il a retrouvé le nom de ses monstres…Les Brashar »

« Le démon des lumières » continua Sam

« Ce que j'avais oublié de te dire, mais au moment même, je n'y avais pas vu l'intérêt »

Sam tiqua

« Tiens dont » l'interrompant

« Sam, c'est pas le moment »

Le cadet prit le couteau et le planta dans le sol, pour passer sa frustration sur autre chose que son frère

« Ses brashar sont les seuls monstres connus à ce jour, à pouvoir blesser n'importe quelle créature de Dieu ou des enfers… »

« Faudrait penser à s'en faire des alliés dans un futur proche »

« Sam » pesta Dean

« Ils ne peuvent pas tuer l'ange ou le démon mais ils peuvent attaquer leur vaisseau sans crainte…Leur morsure paralyse et piège la grâce, la lumière ou n'importe quelle créature dans son vaisseau, la rendant vulnérable…Et par la même, mortelle au même titre qu'un humain… »

« La vache…Mais comment, Cass ? »

« Cet abruti s'est mis en tête de vouloir nous aider…Tu le connais, débarquant dont ne sait où, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit… »

« Il est venu quand ? »

« Avant-hier…Tu dormais…Je lui ai dit de ne pas se mêler de ça mais tu le connais »

En regardant l'ange qui tremblait sous les draps.

« Oui…C'est pas Cass pour rien… » sourit Sam en le regardant à son tour…

« Quand on a affronté le Bashar…On était un peu… »

« ..Dans la merde » continua Sam

« On s'en serait sorti… »

« Moi oui, mais toi !»

Dean le foudroya du regard

« Je te dis que je maitrisais la situation »

« Tout à fait…Il était à 2 doigts de t'arracher le cœur »

« Mais tu es arrivé…le piège a marché »

« Une barre de métal or et argent en plein cœur »

Il sourit

« Ca n'explique toujours pas pour Castiel »

« Quand le Bashar a sauté vers moi…J'ai cru que tu l'avais déjà touché…Il a été comme stoppé dans son élan…Puis je l'ai vu mordre dans le vide en hurlant »

« En hurlant ? »

« Oui ,en fait, vu le son émis, j'ai cru que c'était lui…Sur le moment, je ne pensais pas que c'était Cass qui gueulait comme ça »

Il expira bruyamment

« J'aurais dû piger quand j'ai vu tout ce sang dans la bouche de cette fichue bestiole, quand elle s'est effondrée sur le sol…Ils ne pissent pas rouge les Brashar mais noire»

Sam s'accroupit

« Si j'ai bien compris…Il s'est jeté devant toi, incognito, pour te sauver, encore, et s'est barré, encore… »

« C'est à peu près ça….C'est en voyant son dos que j'ai fait le rapprochement… »

« Il va mettre combien de temps à retrouver toutes ses capacités….Enfin l'usage de grâce, je veux dire ? »

« J'en sais rien…Je vais demander à Garth de plancher là-dessus…En attendant, va falloir s'occuper de lui »

« On lui doit bien ça…Cet ange est encore plus suicidaire que nous » soupira Sam

« Il n'a plus que nous quand on y réfléchit bien » fit remarquer Dean

« Tu parles d'un destin pourri…Il avait tout, et là, il ne lui reste plus que 2 frangins maudits » lança Sam en rangeant la trousse…

« On n'est pas si mal » répondit tristement Dean

« On forme une chouette équipe, je trouve »

« On formera une chouette équipe, le jour où l'on se dira tout et qu'on se comportera comme tel alors là oui…Mais sur le coup, on est juste un trio de jambes cassées qui se soutiennent mutuellement pour pas se casser la gueule… »

« Et bien tu sais quoi !…JE LES ADORE MES 2 CANNES ET JE T'EMMERDE… » fulmina Dean en hurlant.

Sam se releva

« Je t'emmerde aussi frérot… » en lui souriant

« T'es con »

« Merci, je te renvoies le compliment »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dean se leva et se tourna vers Castiel qui semblait inerte…Son visage se figea

« Cass ? »

Il se pencha…Il était glacé….

« Cass, eh ? » en le secouant

« Réveilles-toi, putain »

Sam le rejoint et posa sa main sur son front

Castiel respirait par à- coup, sa poitrine se souleva de moins en moins souvent…

« On est occupé de le perdre là… » Dean s'écarta, pâle…

« Je vais contacter Garth » d'une voix neutre…

Sam attrapa la couverture restante et la posa sur la 1er….Il se mit à le frictionner en évitant sa blessure….

Il entendait Dean parler mais n'écoutait pas, il fixait le visage de l'ange…Lèvres bleutées, teint transparent…

Dean raccrocha…

« Il cherche et nous rappelle dès qu'il sait quoi » sans aucune émotion….Il fixait le lit, le regard vide

« On peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment…Juste le tenir au chaud et …. » Il ne sut plus quoi dire

« T'avais raison…On est juste 2 frangins maudits...On…Tout ce que je touche, est maudit…Regarde le, Sammy…Il n'en serait pas là sans nous….Sans moi… »

Il s'approcha du lit

« Il devrait être au Paradis avec les siens et pas ici, à crever dans un Motel minable avec 2 crétins d'humain qu'il s'est démené à ramener des enfers pour qu'on devienne le sien »

Il se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter de chasser l'émotion qui le prit par surprise

« Je vais demander des couvertures supplémentaires…Allume le chauffage…Il faut remonter sa température… »

Sam passa devant son frère

« Il s'en est toujours sorti, y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois-ci »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et sortit…

Dean soupira en allumant le chauffage électrique…

Il s'approcha de Castiel…Il était transi de froid…

« Oh…Putain, mec»

Il s'assit sur son lit face à celui de Sam où il reposait…Castiel fut pris de frissons, il entendit ses dents se mettre à légèrement claquer…

« Et puis merde » lança Dean en se levant.

« Je vais pas te laisser crever sans rien faire »

Il tira la couverture et se coucha près de l'ange, un peu embarrassé….Il lui souleva le plus doucement possible la poitrine et le serra contre lui tout en remettant la couverture sur son dos dénudé…

Castiel était frigorifié…Dean lui frictionna le dessus des épaules d'une main…

Dean n'osa pas poser le regard sur lui, soudain mal à l'aise. Après quelques minutes, ses dents cessèrent de claquer.

« T'es occupé de me transformer en esquimo là, Cass » en riant, inquiet

Il baissa la tête vers lui et croisa son regard…Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans les siens…Ils s'observèrent un long moment

« Sam nous verrait, il se poserait des questions » en plissant, amusé, les lèvres.

Il vit Castiel fermer les yeux, crispé sous la douleur qui le relança trop violemment.

Dean lui prit le visage et le colla contre son épaule.

« Je suis là…T'inquiète »

Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour recroiser ceux de Dean qui lui souriait. Castiel, bercé par la respiration de Dean, finit par se rendormir.

Etrange moment de communion soudain interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

Garth…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

« Alors ? »

Il se leva en prenant soin de recouvrir Castiel.

« Non…Là il a eu de la fièvre, je lui ai donné du paracétamol…La dernière fois, il l'avait bien encaissé mais là, c'est un vrai bloc de glace…T'as quoi ? »

Il fixait l'ange assoupi.

« Quoi… » dans un murmure…

« Combien de temps ? » en se frottant la mâchoire…

« Et ? »

Il leva le regard dépité vers le plafond

« Merci, Garth…Oui…Non, t'inquiète, je te tiens au courant »

Il raccrocha le visage figé…Puis réagit…

Il courut jusque dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet et se mit à remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude…La vapeur envahit toute la pièce mais il n'en ouvrit pas la porte

Garth lui avait dit de lui faire prendre un bain bouillant et le tenir le plus au chaud possible.

Son vaisseau ne risquait rien.

Il avait lu dans les livres de Bobby que l'une des réactions à la morsure d'un Brashar pouvait être l'hypothermie…Le cœur finissait par s'arrêter, figé par le froid qui pouvait faire descendre la température corporelle jusqu'à proche du zéro…

Il fallait dès lors le réchauffer par tous les moyens au risque de le perdre définitivement…Il lui faudrait au minimum, une semaine pour recouvrer toutes ses capacités angéliques d'après Garth…

Là, il ne tiendrait même pas une heure…

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sam rentrait à son tour, avec plusieurs couvertures dans les bras…

« J'ai dit que tu avais la fièvre…Elle a vidé ses réserves…J'ai fait au plus vite»

« Je viens d'avoir Garth… »

« Et ? »

« Aide moi à le transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain…Vite »

Ils le prirent chacun par un bras…Ils frissonnèrent à son contact glacial

« Il est plus froid qu'un iceberg » s'inquiéta Sam.

Dean ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied…

« Viens…Enlèves lui son pantalon… » pendant qu'il le soutenait, Sam le déshabilla

« On le met dans la baignoire »

Sam grimaça au contact de l'eau

« C'est bouillant»

« Garth a dit que c'était sans danger…Et honnêtement, on a plus trop le choix »

La réaction de Castiel fut de nouvelles convulsions…Les frères le maintinrent dans l'eau…

Il finit par cesser de bouger et s'enfonça dans la baignoire, Dean le retint en fronçant les sourcils sous la chaleur du bain…

Ils étaient trempés…Dean s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et le regarda…Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur 1er rencontre, à ses certitudes face à l'agnostique qu'il était.

Et là, ce soldat de Dieu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…A cause d'eux…Pour eux…

Sam s'appuya sur l'évier, les observant, ses 2 seuls êtres qui lui restaient…Un frère et un ange…

Ce qui au final, pouvait le plus s'apparenter à une famille…La leur…

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans un mot…Dean, de temps en temps, sentait la température de l'eau…Quand elle devenait trop tiède, il en vidait une partie tout en laissant couler à nouveau l'eau bouillante…

Il grimaça quand il vit le sang de l'ange s'y mêler…

Castiel perdit son teint transparent et ses lèvres, leurs couleurs bleutées…Il se remit à respirer avec plus de régularité…

« Je pense que c'est bon »

Dean sortit et revint quelques secondes après…

Il posa sur l'évier, un de ses sweat et un de ses Jean…Boxer et chaussettes.

« Viens…On va le sortir de là… »

Sam, plus grand, le tint debout pendant que Dean l'essuyait…Il entoura son bassin du drap de bain et lui ôta son sous vêtement…

Il lui mit le boxer et enleva le drap…Il n'y avait aucune gêne dans ses gestes, juste des automatismes…

La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de le sauver…Pour une fois, à son tour…

Ils le couchèrent sur le lit…Dean releva le sweat et changea les compresses…Il n'avait plus de fièvre, il n'était plus froid…Il ne baissait pas les bras….Il se battait comme toujours…

Dean s'assit sur son lit, adossé au mur…Sam s'assit dans le fauteuil d'appoint….

« Reste plus qu'à attendre » souffla Dean en enlevant une bouteille de whisky de son sac de voyage posé à ses côtés…Il la montra à son frère qui opina de la tête.

Il s'approcha en remplissant un des verres du bar…Il le tendit à Sam qui le prit sans regarder.

Il s'en servit un et posa la bouteille sur la commode ne s'y appuyant, fixant Castiel qui respirait à présent normalement.

« A nous »

« A lui » trinqua Sam

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Dean semblait songeur

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A rien…Quand je regarde tout ça avec du recul, je me dis que je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur avec lui.. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Les seuls fois où je me suis vraiment rapproché de lui, les raisons n'étaient jamais les bonnes »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Dean…Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Le purgatoire…J'avais peur…Même avec Benny à mes côtés, je voulais un véritable allié…Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Cass…Malgré toutes horreurs que j'ai pu lui dire ou lui faire, malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait, il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de m'être loyal… »

« Vous êtes liés, Dean…C'est un ange, tu es son protégé »

« C'est plus que ça, tu le sais bien…Sa fidélité, son amitié, il me les a offertes sans arrière-pensées…Mais moi, j'ai jamais su y faire avec lui… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans son verre.

« Je ne me suis rapproché de lui que quand tu n'étais pas là…Absent ou parti suite à une de nos énièmes disputes »

Il but une gorgée de Whisky

« Dès que tu étais à nouveau à mes côtés, il ne comptait plus…Il a encaissé et n'a jamais rien dit…Pendant des années, j'ai joué à ce petit jeu de l'indifférence avec lui…J'ai vécu avec Lisa et Ben sans jamais penser à l'appeler pour savoir comment il allait alors que lui était là à continuer à me protéger…Ce lien était à sens unique »

« Tu exagères, Dean…Castiel sait que tu tiens à lui »

« Comment pourrait-il le savoir, je ne le lui ai jamais rien dit, ni même vraiment montré»

« Vous étiez ensemble au purgatoire…Vous avez combattu pendant presqu'un an là-bas, côte à côte »

« Ca n'a rien à voir…Les circonstances étaient hors du temps »

« Tu es trop dur avec toi»

« J'aurais dû l'être…J'ai cette impression permanente qu'il est immortel, intouchable…J'ai tellement cette certitude qu'il sera toujours là, peu importe les obstacles…Je suis tellement persuadé que Dieu ne le laissera jamais mourir après tous les sacrifices qu'il a fait…J'en ai oublié qui il était…J'en ai oublié qu'il était une entité, un être d'émotion, un être mortel…J'ai tout prix pour acquis venant de lui… »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais…Il n'est jamais trop tard »

Sam se leva

« Il n'attend que ça de toi, Dean »

« Il n'attend plus rien de moi…Il sait comment je suis, comment j'ai agi et comment j'agirais encore avec lui mais cela n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire changer d'avis sur mon compte»

« On est tout pour lui…Il n'a plus rien…Les quelques anges qui restent sont pires que ceux qui sont partis…Tu as vu ce que cela lui en couté de se libérer de Naomi !»

« Oui…Il en a perdu une partie de sa grâce et là encore, on a su et on a rien fait »

« Que pouvions nous faire, Dean ? »

« Prier pour lui… » murmura l'ainé

« L'aider comme on se l'était promis après la mort de Samandriel et non l'oublier en replongeant dans notre passé familiale et cette fichue baraque »

« Dean…Tu sais très bien l'importance qu'elle a »

« Je sais, Sam mais lui? » En pointant son verre vers le lit

« Tu lui accordes quelle importance… »

« Et toi ? »

Il s'avança

« Je ne le laisserais plus jamais, Sammy…Je veux enfin savoir qui il est…Qu'il me parle de sa vie d'ange, de son passé, de lui…On le connait depuis 5 ans et que sait-on de ses milliers d'année d'existence ?…RIEN…Parce qu'on ne s'y est jamais intéressé…On en avait juste rien à foutre…C'était un ange à notre service…Un soldat qui s'était trompé de guerre »

Sam le rejoint

« Il n'est plus connecté au Paradis…Naomi est hors -jeu…On pourrait faire de lui, le 3eme homme, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Dean rit, un peu amer.

« On va avoir du boulot » en souriant, avec tendresse.

« Tu lui fais confiance ?»

« Autant qu'à moi ou à toi »

« C'est-à-dire »

« Qu'on a tous foiré et faillit foutre le monde sur son cul mais qu'on s'en est toujours sorti parce qu'au fond, Dieu nous aime bien » ironisa Dean

Sam comprit ce qu'il voulait dire…Chacun d'eux pouvait un jour à nouveau, trébucher, prendre le mauvais chemin, faire le mauvais choix…C'était l'histoire de leur vie, mais au moins, les 2 autres seraient là pour le relever et l'aider…Ils avaient les moyens à présent de pouvoir y arriver.

L'antre et ses secrets…Leurs connaissances et celles de l'ange…

« C'est un sacré risque » laissa tomber Sam

« Quelque chose me dit que si il est à chaque fois sur notre route, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison…Les anges sont liés à notre histoire, à notre passé…Je pense que Cass est là parce que c'est la volonté de Dieu »

« Tu crois en Dieu maintenant ? »

« Non mais je crois en lui et lui croit encore en son père…Laissons- nous cette chance »

Sam réfléchit un long moment, il s'approcha du lit et regarda le visage de Castiel

« On dit que le destin est écrit et qu'au final, on en revient toujours là où il voulait nous amener…Seuls les chemins pour y arriver sont nos choix…Vu que notre destin est quand même tracé, qu'a-t-on à y perdre ? »

« Rien…Mais on a tout à y gagner »

Il posa son verre et s'approcha de Castiel

«Il est au bord du précipice, prêt à s'y jeter et je refuse de le laisser faire…On y est tous passé par cette envie de mourir parce qu'on ne se supportait plus, qu'on se haissait pour les horreurs que l'on avait faite…On va lui montrer comment surmonter ça du mieux qu'on peut…Il ne sera plus seul face à ses démons…Il est plus que temps de lui rendre la pareille après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pour nous »

« La Tean Free Will réunie, enfin » sourit Sam.

« J'ai soif»

Les 2 frères se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Castiel qui venait de se réveiller…

« Cass …Ca va, mec? » lança, Dean, tout sourire.

« Ca pourrait aller mieux…Et toi, Dean ? » d'une voix lointaine

« Maintenant, ça va… »

Il s'accroupit face à lui pour croiser son regard

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, tu m'as bien compris…Fini tes sacrifices à la con…Y en a marre… »

« Tu voulais pas que je vienne...Mais je devais venir »

« Non, tu ne devais pas, Cass… »

« Si, Dean …Vous êtes la seule chose qu'il me reste…Si je ne vous ai plus vous, je n'ai plus rien, plus aucune raison d'être »

« Elles ne sont plus très fières, tes raisons d'être, tu sais » en souriant

Castiel respira profondément en fermant les yeux.

« Vous êtes mes amis, ma seule famille… »

« Et on le sera toujours, Cass...Repose toi maintenant…Demain est un nouveau jour »

Fin


End file.
